


movin'

by orphan_account



Series: pretty boys w/ pretty toys [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anal Fingering, M/M, Riding, Sex Toys, basically keith has a dildo and lance freaks the fuck out which is #relatable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 15:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7981144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“You know... if you… if you want me to… <i> uh; use <i></i></i> it, then…. I <i> would <i></i></i>-- for you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	movin'

**Author's Note:**

> i didn't read this through but i wanted to post it today so...  
> ta-dah

It was a Saturday. They’d spent the day apart-- Keith had work, and Lance had papers to finish at the library-- though now, they’d barely separated for a minute the moment Keith heard Lance’s knuckles knock against his dorm door. Keith’d pulled him inside and pushed him onto the mattress, then climbed over him and kissed him until his mouth was sore. One thing lead to another, until--

“You look good,” Lance spoke over the bass music. He’d put on some pounding, vibrating nonsense EDM music; to drown out the sounds, for their neighbours sake. Lance was loud, but Keith was louder. 

“Thanks,” Keith replied. His voice was rough, and his throat was dry as he watched Lance stand and pull off his sweatpants, then his shirt. Keith licked his swollen lips; they’d fooled around quite a lot, sure, but he was absolutely certain he’d never get used to the sight of Lance standing naked before him. Keith let his eyes wander down the expanse of Lance’s chest-- golden and smooth-- and along his shoulders-- strong, and stained with scratch and bite marks-- then down to his hips, the curve of his thighs. His desire was apparent, but Keith was no better. In a flurry, he tore his leggings off--Lance’s favourite Adidas pair, and his shirt was long gone-- and grabbed the back of Lance’s neck to pull him down into a kiss. 

Keith licked at the roof of his mouth as Lance groaned and tilted his head, cupping Keith’s face with one hand whilst the other settled on his hip. He steadied himself once more, and settled between Keith’s thighs, rolling his hips ever so often. Their skins slid against one another; hot and slick. Keith swore he was on fire, and he gasped at every minuscule, clever movement of Lance; right into Lance’s mouth, which seemed to fuel Lance even more. 

“Fuck,” spoke Lance into the gap between Keith’s lips. Keith bit into Lance’s lower lip, and scratched at his shoulders, then up and down Lance’s forearms. 

“ _ Please _ ,” said Keith. Lance whined low in his throat.

“ _ Shit-- _ yeah,” he replied as Keith mouthed at his neck, “Yeah, yeah, I--” Keith bit at the juncture of his throat, then smoothed his tongue over. His fingers trailed over Lance’s back; down to his shoulderblades. “ _ Keith _ ; baby, you have to--- if you want me to finger you, you gotta let go--”

Keith hummed. Reluctantly, he complied, though not without rolling his hips up towards Lance. He felt Lance’s arousal press against his, and something about that was  _ so  _ satisfying. 

Lance kissed Keith’s temple, then reached into Keith’s nightstand to find a bottle of lube and a condom. Keith tucked his hair behind his ear-- Lance’s fingers always ran through it when he kissed him-- and blinked up to the ceiling. Lance remained hovered above the drawer, Keith noticed, and then--

“I… this is sort of…  _ Keith _ , you kinky shit!”

Keith sat up.

“ _ What _ ?”

Lance threw his head back and laughed. 

“Didn’t think you’d be into this kind of shit,” Lance spoke. He lifted his hand, and then Keith understood; he dangled a dildo between his fingers. It wasn’t a realistic one-- it merely had the ridge of a head-- and it wasn’t all too large either-- six inches in length, one and a half in width-- and-- most importantly-- it was  _ Keith’s _ ; bright red and silicone. 

“Oh,” Keith mouthed. 

“I mean,” Lance quipped, “Now that I think about it, it’s kind of hot. D’you… you use it, right?”

Keith felt his entire body grow hot.

“I-- yeah,” he said, “I-- I do.”

“Sweet,” sang Lance. He grasped it, and pushed Keith back against the mattress. “D’you think about me, Keith?”

“Sometimes; when I’m into it.”

Lance hadn’t expected that. His eyes widened, and his eyebrows raised. He faltered as his arms  _ very  _ nearly gave out completely at Keith’s words.

“Fuck,” he whined, “ _ Keith _ ; stop it.”

“Stop what?” asked Keith. He grinned; games like this were too fun, with Lance. 

“Being so…,” attempted Lance, “You’re so  _ hot _ .”

“That’s a problem?” teased Keith. His fingers traced an invisible line from Lance’s temple to his chin.

“It’s a distraction,” Lance replied, kissing Keith’s throat, “A disaster; an  _ abomination _ .”

Keith knocked his head back and sighed. He bared his neck to Lance;  _ take me-- I’m yours-- say you’re mine-- _

“ _ Oh _ ,” Keith said, “Big words.”

“You know it.”

Keith hummed agreeably. He let his hands wander down the smooth expanse of Lance’s back as Lance ducked his head and sucked marks into Keith’s shoulder and neck. Keith scratched at Lance’s skin, and let his eyes flutter shut. It felt too damn  _ good _ , really; Lance’s lips on him, kissing every inch of skin as his fingers drew invisible patterns against his hips. 

“You know,” spoke Keith. He sounded choked up, and he swallowed thickly. “If you… if you want me to…  _ uh _ ;  _ use  _ it, then…. I  _ would--  _ for you.”

Lance lifted his head. 

“You would?” he asked excitably.

“I-- yeah; yeah, I would.”

Lance grinned at Keith as though Keith were the last of his wishes to come true. 

“Really?”

“Yes, really,” Keith spoke. 

Lance licked his lips and ran a hand through Keith’s hair.

“Awesome,” he breathed. Keith felt his eyelashes flutter against his cheek before he turned his head away and reached for the bottle of lube. Uncapping it, he spread it over his fingers as Lance sat back on his haunches. He was waiting, Keith noticed, for a command or a wish or a request; something,  _ anything,  _ from  _ Keith _ . 

Lie back,” Keith told him.

Lance’s smile widened an impossible fraction of an inch. 

“I think I’m gonna enjoy this,” Lance wondered. His head hit the pillow as Keith pushed him back; fingers splayed on his chest. “You look hot.”

Tucking a strand of hair behind his ear, Keith towered before him. His knees pinned just outside of Lance’s hip as he chewed his lip. He arched his back-- for Lance’s pleasure-- and trailed a hand behind him. Teasing his entrance, Keith moaned and stared down at Lance.

“Yeah,” Lance croaked, “I’m  _ really  _ going to enjoy this.”

Keith laughed.

“You’re embarrassing,” he stated. His voice wasn’t level, but that was to be expected; he’d slipped a finger inside of himself, then two, and hooked them.

“Says the guy who’s fingering himself for me,” breathed Lance.

“That’s true,” Keith spoke in a quiet tone. If Lance wasn’t so close, he probably wouldn’t have even heard it. Lance’s palms travelled up and down Keith’s waist. Lance was  _ watching  _ him, Keith noticed, and the thought excited him. Lance was here, right  _ here _ , and he was gorgeous, and all of his attention was on Keith. Post-exams stress and other responsibilities were forgotten; all that mattered, in that moment, was that Lance was  _ here _ and--  _ oh, this is what love feels like _ .

Lance groaned quietly as Keith dug his nails into Lance’s shoulder in an effort to ground himself. Keith knocked his head back and stared up at the glow-in-the-dark stars on his dorm ceiling-- Lance had stuck them up there, he remembered-- as he slid a second finger inside him. 

“You’re so beautiful, you know that?” Lance whispered, “Fucking  _ gorgeous _ , baby.”

His voice was lower than usual; honeyed with desire. His face was concentrated, and his cock seemed to grow impossibly harder under Keith’s hot stare. He could hear his broken moans and Lance’s ragged breaths and the obscene, wet noises of his fingers entering and pulling out once more. Keith sunk further into the mattress; he felt as though he were melting, under Lance’s gaze. Lance was the sun.

“Fuck,” he breathed. He slid a third finger inside.

“Yeah,” Lance told him, “Just like that.” His palms dug into Keith’s lower back, and he guided Keith’s hips; gyrated them down on his hand in tune with the heavy bass of the music. Keith breathed a little harder, at that. He stroked Lance’s torso; travelled up the dip of his chest, resting at his clavicle. He could feel Lance’s heartbeat. The fast rhythm echoed his own. 

Keith scissored his fingers and bit his lower lip. As he stretched himself, he angled his fingers a little deeper, and at the sensation, he groaned loudly.

“Oh, fuck--  _ fuck _ \--” Lance exhaled, “You’re so--  _ shit _ , baby.”

He sounded broken, Keith realised; Lance was entirely broken, and he hadn’t even used the toy yet.

Keith removed his hand with a muffled hiss. He was close-- embarrassingly so-- and so, he grabbed the toy and put a condom on over it, then slicked it with lube. Back arched and shoulders pushed back, Keith exhaled a shaking breath in an effort to steady himself before positioning the slick bright red head of the toy against his entrance. His stomach flipped in anticipation, and then, he slowly inched it inside. 

He whined at the back of his throat as his mouth fell open in a laboured breath. His eyes fluttered shut, and he felt his ribcage fall and rise as he lowered himself down onto it.

“Oh,  _ fuck--  _ oh,  _ baby _ \--” Lance groaned. 

Keith moaned as he filled himself completely. 

“Fuck,” rasped Keith. He felt Lance’s fingers tuck his hair behind his ears, then tangle themselves into his hair, pushing it back. Keith’s eyes fluttered open at the sensation, and suddenly, he felt all the oxygen leave his lungs in a single exhale. Lance was gorgeous; his cheeks were stained red, and his mouth was parted, though there was an unmistakably fond smile gracing his lips. He was watching Keith, undoubtedly so; his eyes met Keith’s. Keith couldn’t help but moan at that. 

He pulled the toy out before shoving it back in; fast, and to the hilt. He trembled from head to toe-- in Lance’s arms-- and stilled, for a moment simply enjoying feeling entirely  _ full _ .

Keith rolled his hips. Lance groaned at the sight, and Keith laughed rawly at that; a breathless exhale. 

“Fuck, yeah; c’mon, back into it,” Lance told him. Keith moaned and nodded; mouth open and jaw slack as he pulled it out once more before pushing it back inside. Obscene noises filled the room as he built up a steady rhythm. “Yeah, just like that; so fucking gorgeous, baby--  _ shit _ \--”

Lance was touching himself, too, now; a hand slipped down between their chest, and he stroked himself in tune with Keith’s own thrusts.

Keith fell forward as he thrust faster. He grasped at Lance’s shoulders and breathed vulnerable words. Moans slipped out of his mouth as Lance continued to stroke himself and speak--  _ look so good, baby; so good for me-- yes, yes,  _ **_yes_ ** \--

He was close, and so was Lance; their breaths were erratic, and Keith simply wanted to lose himself in the noises Lance was making. His entire body tingled from head to toe. 

“Lance,” he gasped, “Oh--  _ fuck _ \--  _ Lance-- _ ”

“Shit,” hissed Lance, “Shit-- I-- thought I could-- Keith, let me fuck you.”

Keith shoved the toy as far as it would go. His spine arched and his features contorted in pleasure; he hadn’t even touched himself yet, and he was like this. Lance’s muscles shined in sweat, and his fingers trembled against the back of Keith’s head. He knocked his forehead against Keith’s. Keith could feel his breath fan over his cheeks; unsteadily and sparse. 

He was never good at teasing, with Lance. 

“Yes,” exhaled Keith into Lance’s mouth, “Yes-- yes--  _ yes _ \--”

Lance squared his jaw, sat up against the headboard, and nodded. He tore open a condom package and rolled it over himself, then slicked himself up with lube as Keith pulled the toy out of himself with a low whine. Settling above Lance, he cupped Lance’s face before sinking down, slowly. Lance moaned loudly, and Keith swore he felt his soul leave his body at the sound. 

It was the most powerful thing in the world, Keith thought, to be with the one you love and able give them  _ exactly  _ what they need. 

Keith’s mouth parted as he sat in Lance’s lap. Lance’s arms engulfed him, and it was a familiar, electric sensation, to be this intimate. 

“Shit--  _ tight _ ,” Lance told him, “Feels so good;  _ oh _ , fuck _ , Keith--” _

Keith gritted his teeth, dug his nails into Lance’s shoulder, and pulled out only to drop straight down. Lance tossed his head back and moaned. Keith exhaled shakily. 

“ _ Fuck _ \--” Lance thrust up as Keith rolled his hips, rising and falling fluidly, as if he was long lost in nerve-wracking, consuming pleasure; lost in all of Lance, really.

“Lance,” moaned Keith, “ _ Oh,  _ Lance--”

Lance groaned.

“You can’t just say my name like that,” he whined, “ _ Fuck _ , Keith; how the fuck am I supposed to last when you sound like that?”

“Don’t care,” panted Keith, “Touch me, and I swear to God I’ll come right away.”

Lance let a guttural moan fall out of his mouth before reaching between them and stroking Keith. Keith clamped down tightly at the sensation, and Lance swore he saw stars.

“Oh,  _ fuck _ ,” Keith groaned, “ _ Lance-- _ ”

Sitting firmly in his lap, Keith rolled his hips before tightening his jaw and falling against Lance’s chest. Hot spurts of come released over Lance’s fingers and lower stomach as Keith gyrated his hips; he always loved riding out the after-glow in long, crashing waves. 

After his trembling ceased, he lifted his head from the crook of Lance’s neck.

“C’mon,” he breathed hotly into the space between Lance’s lips. His fingers tucked strands of hair behind his ears, and cupped his head as he rolled his hips. “C’mon, come for me.”

“Shit,” Lance groaned. With a jolt, he lifted his hips and spilled inside of Keith. 

As their breaths slowly returned to a normal pace, they stared at each other; at the flush in their cheeks, and their spent bodies, and  _ had their eyes always been this bright? _

“Shit,” repeated Lance. 

Keith laughed. He pulled himself off of Lance-- sluggishly, and lazily-- as Lance reached for some tissues to wipe himself down. He handed Keith some, and threw the condom away before tugging on his boxers and sweats. Keith put on his underwear, too, and Lance’s t-shirt; it was too large on him, and hung on his smaller shoulders.

Lance whined and let his back hit Keith’s mattress once more.

“Fuck,” he spoke. It was muffled; he covered his face with his hands to hide his flush.

“Ah,” Keith murmured, “Again? So soon?” He settled beside Lance, and kicked his shin softly.

Lance peeked from behind his hands after a beat.

“Yeah,” he croaked, “If you-- with that-- if you keep wearing my clothes, yeah; probably.”

Keith laughed. 

“I’ll keep that in mind.”

Lance fell in love all over again. 

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> follow me on my tumblr @ reminscees


End file.
